Neko Neko Love
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: Gazelle/Suzuno turned into a Neko! He now have a cute fluffy ears and a long tail. Wonder why? Burn/Nagumo Haruya x Gazelle/Suzuno Fuusuke!
1. Chapter 1 : Burn's Mad Temperature

**My 3rd fan fiction, I really love those neko's so i got an idea about making this kind of story. Hope u guys like it.**

* * *

One sunnymorning, there's Gazelle waking up in his bed and stretching his body. He jumped out his bed, opened his door and..

"GOOD MORNING!" Gazelle shouted and everyone waked up in there own beds and goes out there rooms..

"Good morning to you too Gazelle." Hiroto smiled at gazelle while rubbing his eyes.

Burn was still sleeping in his room, dreaming about his boy-friend Gazelle. He dreamed about Gazelle being a girl and they were at the beach, running, playing and splashing each other. When they almost kissed in his dream burn opened his eyes and saw Gazelle was a monster.

"Ahhh!" Burn shouted and opened his eyes. Burn was full of sweat, going down into his cheeks and was panting.

"Did you hear that?" Hiroto asked Gazelle.

"Yeah..sounds like Burn...Burn!" Gazelle and Hiroto ran into his room and opened Burn's door. Burn jumped out of his bed and fall down into the ground. The two just stared at him, Burn stands up and gave them a mad look.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Burn shouted at them both and with a fire aura.

"We heard you screaming..So what's wrong?" Hiroto asked Burn and Gazelle just stared at him.

"O-oh...I-it's nothing.." Burn looked at Gazelle and looked away blushing a little.

Gazelle rolled his eyes and walked out of Burn's room, Hiroto did the same too. Gazelle goes down and cooked some breakfast for everyone. When the two exited Burn's room, Burn goes in the bathroom and takes a little shower. Hiroto opened Midorikawa's room and slowly opened its window, signaling the green haired boy to wake up. Hiroto smiled at the boy and goes out of the room. Midorikawa stretched and yawned, he stands up, brushed his hair and ponytails it. After a few minutes, Midorikawa goes out of his room and eats his breakfast downstairs.

Burn was finish taking a bath. He changed his clothes and goes down, he saw Gazelle wearing an apron and was cooking some food. Burn sits on his chair and waits for the food. Finally, the foods was served. _Itadakimasu!_ said Heat and all grabbed they're chopsticks and starts eating the food.

"So, how's the food?" Gazelle was holding his hip while looking at his friends.

"It's Good! I really love your cook Gazelle-sama! Teach me how to cook sometime!" Rean smiled at Gazelle, and the blue haired boy smiled back. Burn was not eating his food, its not like he didn't like it, he's not in the mood to eat. Gazelle saw burn, he was not eating his food. Gazelle was wondering why or maybe burn didn't like the food. Gazelle walks beside burn and holds his shoulder.

"You okay?" Gazelle asked burn.

"H-huh?..Oh I'm fine." Burn replied.

"Why are you not eating your food?" Midorikawa curiously asked Burn.

Burn sighed and starts eating his food slowly. After a few hours, Gazelle was washing all the dishes and the others was playing soccer outside. Burn goes into the sofa and watched T.V, while Hiroto and Midorikawa was playing basketball outside. Hiroto steals the ball from Midorikawa and shoots the ball into the net.

"Yeah!" Hiroto raised his right hand up and smiled happily.

"Good one hiroto!" Midorikawa just clapped his hands to congratulate hiroto.

Gazelle was finished washing the dishes and walked out of the kitchen. He saw Burn watching T.V and gazelle slowly holds burn's eyes and giggled.

"Who is this!" Burn tried to let the hands off his face but can't.

"Mwuahahah!" Gazelle changed his voice into a high pitch.

"Wha-..Gazelle?" Burn guessed.

"No." Gazelle chuckled.

"Then who is this!?" Burn nearly shouted and was getting irritated.

Hiroto and the others saw what Gazelle was doing to Burn. The blue haired boy lend out a _Shhh.._ to them and all of them nodded and sits slowly on the sofa, some of them were laughing quietly. Burn asked again.

"I know it's you Gazelle." Burn said.

Gazelle was looking at midorikawa saying like _Your turn_ and midorikawa nodded._  
_

"You guessed wrong Burn, It's me!" Midorikawa said while laughing.

"No It's me!" Heat said.

"Nuh uh! Me!" Nepper pushed heat away.

All were laughing except for Burn. After a few seconds, Burn gets irritated, he strongly holds gazelle's hand who was covering his eyes, he stands up and looked at Gazelle madly.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNNY! HUH?!" Burn shouted infront of Gazelle. The blue haired boy just stared at Burn.

"I-it's kinda funny though" Gazelle chuckled but Burn push the sofa and sits on Gazelle's stomach while holding its neck hard. All were shocked about this.

"Funny huh! Taste this!" Burn was squeezing Gazelle's neck and the blue haired boy was choking..

"Burn! Stop it!" Hiroto stands up bravely and pushed Burn away from Gazelle. The blue haired boy was coughing while rubbing his neck horizontally.

"I-i'm so sorry..Gazelle i-" Hiroto looked at burn madly. All were looking at Burn with a worried face. Others was scared.

"Stop being a hot-headed sometimes! Were just playing around with you! Hold your temperature!" Hiroto madly looked at Burn and shouted.

Burn was very silent and he looked to all of his friends and they all were just staring at him. Burn stands up, walks to his room and slammed it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1...thanks for reading next chapter is up ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm Sorry

**Yay! Enjoy this Chapter 2 minna!**

* * *

Burn goes upstairs and slammed his door. Hiroto looked at gazelle who was coughing. All were worried about Gazelle and Burn. Hiroto sighed and was holding his head, Midorikawa was sitting beside Gazelle. Few hours past, Hiroto and the others was playing soccer, but Gazelle was sitting beside the door holding his neck.

"Gazelle! Play with us!" Midorikawa shouted.

"Sure!" Gazelle stands up and runs into the others.

"Right! Let's get going!" Hiroto shouted and starts running into the field. All of them was very happy everytime they pass the ball to each other. They were laughing and smiling.

Burn looked down into his window. He sighed and slowly closed his window. Burn doesn't mean to be angry at gazelle, he lay down into his bed and looked at the ceiling. Thinking about the bad times he did to others also to his boy-friend who he really loved..

* * *

/Flashback/

Gazelle was walking into the hallway, but he accidentally bumped someone.

"O-oh, I'm sorry let me help you." Gazelle gave his hands to Burn.

"I don't need your help!" Burn slapped gazelle's hand and stands up.

"I was just trying to he-"

"Shut up! Don't give me that kitty face! and leave me alone!" Burn pushed gazelle away.

* * *

/Normal Story/

Burn shakes his head and tries to forget it.

"I need to change.." Burn whispered to himself as he goes out of his room.

Burn was looking at the ground while walking downstairs. He saw the others playing soccer.

"Hey guys.." Burn walked close to them. All of them was staring at Burn, some of them were worried maybe he's going to be mad at Gazelle again. Gazelle stared at Burn and looked away quickly holding his neck again.

"Hi." Hiroto replied and he was looking at burn with a serious face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that..Look, I wanna change.." Burn looked at the ground and sighed.

"Come play with us!" Midorikawa smiled at burn.

"Sure...but i need to talk to Gazelle first." Gazelle was shocked. He don't know what to say.

Burn holds Gazelle's shoulder. Burn apologized what he have done lately, Gazelle smiled at Burn.

"Right! Let's get playing!" Gazelle shouted and all of them nodded.

Hiroto was kicking the ball, Heat and Nepper tried to steal it but Hiroto passed the ball to Midorikawa. Gazelle steals the ball from Midorikawa, Gazelle and Burn nodded at each other and did the move "Fire Blizzard".

"Nice one there!" Gazelle smiled at Burn.

"Y-yeah..Thanks." Burn looked away so Gazelle won't see him blushing.

It was almost night time, all of them was going inside the house. Midorikawa ran inside the house and get some water to drink. Hiroto kicks the ball up and catches it with his hands. All of them was going inside the house happily and with peace.

* * *

( Night Time )

Gazelle was going to cook foods for there Dinner. Everyone was very hungry, they're stomach was rumbling. All were watching T.V while Gazelle was cooking.

"Gazelle-sama! Gazelle-sama!" Rean was running to Gazelle.

"What is it?" Gazelle looked to Rean.

"You promised me that you will teach me how to cook right?" Gazelle smiled to Rean. The two started cooking together.

"Rean, can you slice this onions please?" Gazelle putted the onions infront of Rean. Rean started cutting it but, she wounded herself with the knife accidentally. Gazelle looked at the little girl who was looking at her finger. Gazelle grabs some aid kit and puts bandages into her finger.

"There you go." Gazelle smiled at Rean and Rean just smiled back.

"Here let me show you." Gazelle holds Rean's hand and starts slicing the onion. When the first onion was sliced by bits, Gazelle gave another one to Rean. Gazelle watched rean how she sliced the onion. Rean was improving a bit, Gazelle just smiled at goes back to cooking.

After a few minutes, the two were finished cooking. They go out of the kitchen and served the food on the table. The food was delicious all of they're friends were drooling. They came running into the bathroom and washed their hands after that they ran into the dining room and sited on their chairs.

"This looks more yummier!" Midorikawa said while licking his lips.

Rean giggled and they all started eating the food. Minutes past, and they were all finished. All burped at the same time and started laughing. Burn looked at Gazelle and imagines he was a neko.

"Cute Neko!" Burn blushed alot and almost nosebleed.

"What?" Gazelle looked at Burn curiously. _Did he just say "Cute Neko"..What is a neko anyway? _Gazelle asked his mind.

[ After 2 Hours ]

"We are ready to Sleep!" All said while they were going inside their rooms.

"Good Night Everyone!" Gazelle shouted and closed his doors. He sited on his computer and opened it. He typed the word _Neko_ and waited for the results. He saw pictures, he clicked it to make it a little bit larger. He saw a human with ears and a long tail.

"So..This is a neko huh? Cute anyways, i need to sleep." Gazelle shut down his computer and goes to bed.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ears and a Tail

**Sorry guys i ain't good at writing in english very well..Well i always hope you liked the story anyway.**

* * *

Gazelle was dreaming about that "Neko" he just searched hours ago..

/In His Dream/

Gazelle was walking around curiously. He saw a woman walking past him. Gazelle wants a little talk but, the woman's crimson eyes looked at those teal eyes of Gazelle's. This woman became a Magician and she was holding her magic wand. Gazelle tried to ran away but he was trapped by an invisible cage. _What to do with you..Hmm..Oh I know!_ The Wizard raised her wand with his hand and says a spell, the magic goes into gazelle's head to toe. Fluffy neko ears was formed at the top of Gazelle's head and a long silver tail was created at his butt.

Gazelle woke up from his bed and he was full of sweat. He stands up and looked at the mirror, he saw blue neko ears and a long silver tail on his back. Gazelle almost screamed but he holds his mouth and stared at the mirror.

"W-what..happened? Is this a dream?" Gazelle slapped himself but nothing worked. He slapped himself many times but still not working. This is not a dream, it's real, he holds his neko ears and tail. He panicked alot, what if his friends knows this or Burn..What will he do?

"Oohh man..What will i do now.." He said to himself. He looked at the time and it was 4 : 00 am. He putted some cap to cover his ears, what about his tail. He was thinking hard what will he do in his tail. He just let his tail hide in his back. He slowly opened his door and slowly walked into the kitchen but suddenly, he bumped into someone. His cap almost fell but lucky he catch it and quickly putted it in his head.

"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean it." Gazelle started running while holding his cap down. The boy he bumped was Burn, he was wondering why gazelle started running away..is he alright? Gazelle goes out of their house and stopped running. He was going to the park this very very early morning, he sat beside the swing ad sighed.

"Now what.." Gazelle sighed again and looked at the ground.

"Should i stay at my room or just leave the house..but if i leave where will i stay?..Nah i'll just go home now.." Gazelle starts walking to the house until, he met those golden eyes. Gazelle just looked away but, Burn holds his shoulder. Burn looked at him and Gazelle didn't want to look at him, he just looked at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Burn asked Gazelle. Gazelle nods and was ready to walk away again but, Burn's hand won't let him.

"Your not okay..and why are you wearing that hat?" Gazelle was shock, he was finding some answers.

"W-well..I-it's my style today.." Gazelle used a fake smile to Burn but, Burn didn't trust him.

"Tell me please..I won't tell it to anyone." Burn gave Gazelle a puppy eyes. Gazelle gulped and he really didn't want to tell it to burn but those puppy eyes were letting him to say it..

Gazelle sighed and he removed his cap and let his tail go out of his back. Burn's eyes was very shocked when he looked at gazelle's neko ear and long silver tail.

"You look...Cute" Gazelle blushed insanely, he was silent when he heard that word. Gazelle was shaking and his ears went down. Gazelle was holding his tail, Burn blushed a little and pats Gazelle's head.

"Don't worry Gazelle..I won't tell it to anyone." Burn smiled at Gazelle. Gazelle smiled back and putted his cap on his head and his tail on his back. Burn grabbed Gazelle's shoulder and was pulling him to go home.

"Let's go home.." Burn said while walking home. Gazelle just nodded while following burn.

* * *

[ 3 Hours Past ]

Everyone was awake. Hiroto rushed downstairs and washed his face while, the others was rubbing their eyes and some of them are yawning. Midorikawa goes downstairs and noticed that Gazelle was wearing a hat inside the house.

"Gazelle..Why are you wearing a hat? inside the house?" Midorikawa asked Gazelle.

"Well..Ryuuji this is my style today.." Gazelle smiled at the green haired boy. Midorikawa nodded and just walked away curiously. Hiroto goes out of the bathroom with a towel in his shoulders. Hiroto saw his friends going downstairs, and he turned his head on the three boys who was standing beside the door.

"Up so Early eh?" Hiroto asked the three while walking near them.

"Yeah." Burn answered Hiroto. Hiroto wiped his face with the towel and sits on the sofa, he open the T.V and watched the news.

/News/

_Good Morning to all of you!_

_We have bad news today.._

_Someone just died becau-_

__Hiroto turned off the T.V and sighed. Hiroto doesn't want news like this, hiroto gets some magazine and reads it. Midorikawa gets some indoor games like chess, scrabble etc..Midorikawa invited everyone to play with him. Nepper, Rean, Heat and Clara joined in. They were playing scrabble, it was really fun and enjoyable.

Burn looked at Gazelle but, some boy shouted throwing the new newspapers. Gazelle's cap fell down, he gasped but he was too late to catch it. Everyone was suprised when they saw Gazelle's fluffy ears on top of his head. He tried to get his cap but his tail just showed up. Everyone was really in big shock and some of their eyes went big.

"G-gazelle?! wha-what happened?!" All of them asked Gazelle repeatedly..Gazelle was silent and was looking down. He felt nervous and embarrass. Gazelle explained all what happened, some of his friends didn't think he was a monster at all. He looked really cute actually, but some was really shocked.

"That's why..but why didn't you tell us earlier?" Midorikawa questioned Gazelle.

"I was scared..I always think that if i show this to all of you, you'll hate me forever and call me a monster" Gazelle looked down.

"Were your friends Gazelle..We will never call you a monster" Hiroto tapped Gazelle's shoulder and lend him a smile.

"R-really?" All his friends nodded and smiled at him. Gazelle was really happy and he almost hugged everyone in the room.

* * *

**This still have Chapter 4 but it's just short..**


	4. Chapter 4 : I love you as a Neko

**Here's the last chapter :) Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Gazelle was really happy that no one was afraid of him being a neko but, he was really cute. Burn sometimes holds his tail but Gazelle won't let him. Midorikawa wanted to touch his ears, Gazelle just sighed and let him touch it. It was very soft and fluffy, everytime it moves everyone's eyes went like _Awwwww!_ Gazelle just sweat dropped. When ever Gazelle wanted to change clothes, some of his friends gave him a gifts but it wasn't his birthday. While dressing up, he opened the box and saw 1 maid outfit, 1 purple long shirt and black shorts and last gift was from Burn. He opened it, it has 1 cute little ribbon and 1 white dress. He blushed alot, and he noticed that all gifts were girls clothes. Gazelle sighed.

"It's hard to be a neko.." Gazelle just smiled and kept the clothes in his wardrobe. He opened it again actually he was going to take a nice bath, he grabbed the cloth and that was Burn's gift. He happily ran and goes inside the bathroom. After a few minutes, Gazelle was finished taking a bath, he wears the clothes Burn gave him. He was really cute! His tail was moving to the right and to the left at the same time. When he exited the bathroom, he saw Burn looking at him. He's cheeks was very very red, he holds it and looks away. Burn smirked at him.

"So..You liked the gift?" Burn walked near him, the red haired boy whispered on Gazelle's ear. _Your the cutest person i've ever seen_.. Gazelle blushed when he heard that word, his heart was pounding fast. Gazelle hugged Burn, Burn smiled and hugged back. He lifted Gazelle and goes into his boy-friend's room. He putted Gazelle into his bed, locked the door and kissed him in the neck._  
_

Gazelle smelled really nice, Burn was still kissing him in the neck. Gazelle putted his hands on Burn's back. Burn touched Gazelle's soft lips, he kissed it. Gazelle kissed back, Burn's tongue touched Gazelle's lips, Gazelle opened his mouth a bit and Burn's tongue touched Gazelle's. Their tongue's was dancing around, Burn lip-locked Gazelle. Burn slowly removed Gazelle's shorts and his inner. Gazelle was blushing, Burn removed his shorts too. Burn slowly pushed "his" into Gazelle's, and it goes back and forth, back and forth at the same time. Both were moaning, Gazelle cheeks were red but he just shuts his eyes and let's his boy-friend do his things. Burn felt he was going cum inside Gazelle. Finally, Burn cums inside Gazelle, Gazelle moaned hard and almost screamed in pain. Burn kissed Gazelle gently and hugged him. _I love you_ Burn whispered to Gazelle's neko ears, _I love you more_ Gazelle kissed Burn's forehead.

* * *

**Sooo..Whatcha think huh? xD Please review!**


End file.
